Secretrary of the beast
by Akaritama
Summary: Hibari is CEO of the Namimori security company, but needs a secretary..will Sakura be the secretary he's looking for ? For my friend PsychoCherry Hibari x OC


Secretary of the beast.

Summary: Having chased out every secretary he ever had he hires someone new, since well yeah the paperwork needs to be done right?

Pairing: Hibari x Oc

Genre: Romance

A/N: Ok Hi-kun will you do the honours?

Hibari:…ask me that again and I'll bite you..

A/N: To death yeah yeah we've heard that a MiLLION TIMES! Just do it!

Hibari:+Grumbles: She doesn't own KHR or else she would've cloned most of the main cast a hundred times and created a harem.

A/N: Now was that so hard?

Hibari: +Glare+

A/N: You're not scary..specially with the pudgy bird who's using your hair as a nest+Grins+

"Get out before I bite you to death you're fired!'

This was the 10th secretary the man had chased out, every single one of them were either too incompetent or couldn't be trusted.

Hibari Kyoya was the CEO of his company, Namimori Inc, his company was responsible for the security in Namimori.

This also meant he had to order people to install security devices, patrol around the area, stuff like that.  
Besides the ordering people around part he also gets a lot of calls every day and a boatload of paperwork.  
"This isn't going to work……"

The man figured no matter how hard he would work he wouldn't be able to finish it all by himself.  
He picked up the phone and called the employment agency.

"Yes, this is Hibari Kyoya from Namimori Inc, I want a good competent secretary this time, send him or her here right away!"

And not more then an hour later Sakura was standing in front of Namimori Inc.

Wondering if she really made the right choice to accept the job she walked into the building.

"/….I hope he's not as bad as they said he is…./"

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah Sakura nice timing, I got a good job for you!" The chief said  
"Really?"  
"Yes you are going to work at Namimori Inc as the CEO's secretary."  
"Isn't that…the company with the really scary president?"  
"No no..he's not all that bad…and the pay is good!."  
Sakura thought for a moment.  
"/well I do need a job…so I can't really be picky./"  
"Well have you made up your mind Sakura?"  
"I'll do it boss!"  
The man smiled behind his mustache  
"Good you can start right away they're already expecting you, have a nice trip!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"/Why do I have the feeling the boss didn't exactly tell the truth…../"  
"I told you this was due yesterday! If this happens again I'll bite you to death!"  
"Yes sir! This will never happen again sir!"  
"Now get out of my sight!"

A man rushed past Sakura out of the office.  
In the office sat an obviously frustrated man, going through his paperwork.

"Uhm…excuse me sir…"  
Hibari looked up" Can I help you?"  
"I'm the new secretary the employment agency sent, Hasegawa Sakura."  
"Ok…well cut the chitchat, here's what you got to do, clear away half of the paperwork on my desk, the other half is for me, sort my mail and answer the phone and stuff like that got it?" He said  
"Yes sir."  
"Ok now get to work we're behind schedule already as it is."

Even though Sakura didn't like the way he talked to her she shrugged it off and got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~A few months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was still working at Namimori Inc, apparently the raven haired CEO found her to be a competent and reliable secretary.

She was loved by everyone of her department, sometimes even finding secret love notes in her locker.

"Ne Sakura! I heard your birthday is today! Why didn't you tell us?" a colleague said, sounding a tad upset.  
"Ah sorry I didn't think I'd actually stay that long and I guess I kind of forgot." Sakura said as she smiled.  
"So are you going to celebrate? Or try to?"

Sakura shook her head

"no don't think so..there's always next year"  
"Mail's here!" The mailman walked in  
"Here you go and a big package for Hasegawa Sakura."The mailman handed her the mail and handed a big box to her.  
"Thank you"  
"Have a nice day ma'am" The mailman said as he walked out.

The colleague walked over slightly poking the box "come on open it!"

Sakura blinked wondering who would send her such a big box, then noticing the card attached to it.  
She took it and read it.

"Happy birthday from anonymous….."  
"Ooooooh a secret admirer!" The colleague giggled.

"Stop it..its just a birthday present" Sakura said as she opened it to reveal a big Panda plush.  
"…….a Panda plush..this big? Sorry but that's no birthday present..that's a birthday present and a confession!" The colleague ran off to gossip about it in the staff quarters.

Sakura slightly poked it "feels soft……..Who knew that I like panda's …."  
She was slightly considering that Hibari might've sent it only to shrug it off as fast as the idea popped into her head.  
"Yeah right….I mean he did..glance at me a few times and I even saw him smile on several occasions but ..nah that can't be possible…or could it?"She thought back of all the love notes she found in her locker.  
She put the panda on her chair and went to the CEO's office to hand him the mail.  
As she walked in she found Hibari on the floor playing with …a Panda cub.

"ah….uhm……."  
"Don't just stand there close the door before he runs off"

Sakura quickly nodded and closed the door. "Sir I brought you your mail, you have a business dinner tonight at 5 and a business lunch at 12 tomorrow."

"Good work, cancel the business dinner tonight I got more important plans." He said as he sat down on his chair with the panda on his lap.  
"Ok..uhm what should I say to the company?"  
"Tell them I'm taking a birthday girl out to eat at a restaurant, a private dinner, between her and me." HIbari answered.

Sakura turned red from top to toes." A-Alright Sir."

As Sakura walked out Hibari smirked "Happy birthday Sakura" He whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~That evening~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them arrived at a fancy restaurant.

"Good evening sir"  
"I have a reservation, Hibari Kyoya's the name"  
The waiter looked on the list" Ah of course the table for two in our private section, follow me please."

The waiter led them upstairs, a single table with a lit candle was standing there.  
"Sir, Madam…your table"  
He helped Sakura sit down and then walked over to Hibari  
"The menu today is as starter Carpaccio, for soup we have Miso soup royale, main course is kobe beef with truffles and shitake mushrooms and for dessert we have Tiramisu."

"That sounds delicious…" Sakura said.

The waiter bowed and walked off.

A little while later during the main course Hibari put his cutlery down.

"Do you ..know why I brought you here?"  
"……uhm Not just to celebrate my birthday right?"  
"That is correct..I have something important to ask you."  
Sakura blinked, wondering what it could be.

"You are not only a very competent and loyal secretary, you are also very kind….not only to me but every person around you…when you smile everything seems to light up…so I ask you…will you be the mother of my children?"

"……eh?" Sakura dropped her cutlery on her plate from surprise.

"I'm asking you…will you marry me?"Hibari looked away, as bright red as a tomato.

"….You're serious right? No joke?"She asked.

Hibari frowned.

"Do I seem like a person who would joke about a serious matter as marriage?"

Sakura shook her head.

"It's just its all so sudden and..well I didn't know you liked me in that way…"

"Well I thought I made that clear with all the notes I've been dropping in your locker."

"That was you?!?"

"I even put my initials in the corner.."

Sakura sweat dropped.

"/How come I didn't notice those?!?/"

"You don't have to answer right away"

"Could we start by going out first?"

HIbari blinked  
"Sure?"

"I mean I feel flattered and all by your proposal but I've never gotten the chance to get to know you outside of work……so I can't really answer you….."

Hibari nodded "good point…then..before you're my wife you are now my girlfriend…am I right?"

Sakura nodded

"….Good enough….then I can court you properly. starting tomorrow."

"EH?!?"

Sakura sighed, having the feeling she was in for one hell of a ride.

And this was the start of a strange…yet sweet, love between The secretary and the beast .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok one of my first KHR fics I wrote this on request of my lovely friend PsychoCherry she's a big hibari fan like I am except she likes Gokudera and Hibari and I like Mukuro and Hibari XD.

Hibari: ….I'll bite you to death.

A/N: +hits him on the head+ Shut up and sit there being cute with the Panda!

Hibari:+pout+

A/N: Hope you liked it!


End file.
